The Girl From England { Part 2 }
by Kaminari Megami
Summary: This is the second part of the Girl From England. Sazula & Joey find Bakura... but the sweet boy seems to have changed... in more than one way...
1. Default Chapter

The Girl From England Part 2 6-20-02  
  
*Authors Note: Hi-O! I hope you liked part one. I will warn this part will have a lot more romance and will be much longer. I bet you were wondering: What is Joey's father going to do when he doesn't hear from his son and what is Sazula's parents going to do when they come home and see him... Well, those and other Q's will be answered in The Girl From England: Part 2! And also an interesting twist! Lets pick up with Sazula and Joey's first kiss and the three special words...  
  
Joey's lips slowly came off of hers and a smile filled both there faces. "Joey, I love you too." She hugged him. "How did you get here?" She asked leading him into the living room by his hand. "Well, actually, it was all thanks to Seto Kaiba. He gave me these clothes and the ticket." Sazula smiled. "See, Seto is actually a really nice guy." "I guess... But anyway how have you been?" "Um... I guess ok. I haven't been doing all that well in school..." "What! You and Bakura where like the smartest kids in Domino High School! Wait, I can't really say that, I dropped out a couple weeks after you left." "You WHAT!" "I couldn't focus anymore... I always felt lost in school and slowly my A's and B's dropped and dropped until there was just no hope for me..." Sazula hugged him. "Oh, Joey... I wished I would of never left. My grades are pretty bad too, F's and D's the only class I have an A in is my writing class... I always write about you." Joey smiled. "Well, enough about grades. How's Bakura been?" "I don't know..." "Huh? But you two are best friends." Sazula turned away. "Were." "What do mean were?" "After my grades started dropping... My parents thought it was becuase of him... that I liked him ya know and his parents didn't want him to be around me anymore..." "So, don't you see him at school?" "Nope, his parents transfered him to Azutika High. And I stayed at Sadi High." "Why, do those sound like Japanese school names?" "There both in honor of the first two Japanese school teachers in England. Azutika Jasdaso and Sadi Kitoshi. Said to be the smartest Japanese ever." "So is that why you knew Japanese when you came to Domino High?" "Yes, At Sadi and Azutika High you are required to learn the languge." "That's why I knew how to speak it, but it's not much use anymore..." "Do your parents know it?" "Nope." Joey smiled. "You always talk to me with it." She smiled. "I'm probably pretty rusty though..." "Oh, c'mon say um... hello." "Moshi-moshi." He smiled. "Do you remember how to say cute, girl, man?" "Kawaii, onna, otoko. Those are simple!" They went over it for awhile. "I think I remember every word now." Sazula said laying back on the couch. Joey smiled. "Test time! Moshi-moshi, kawaii onna." He smiled. Sazula giggled. "You said: hello, cute girl." "Yep! Because you are sooo KAWAII!" He kissed her playfully. She put her arms around him. "Well, anyway. Is that the only reason you haven't been able to see Bakura?" "Yes, his parents think I'm a no good idiot." She hung her head. "Well, your not. You just can't get the answers out. What was holding you back?" "The thought of you, and having to leave you." Tears filled her eyes. "Don't cry." He squezed her tight. "I know. That's the same reason I dropped out. Do you really miss Bakura?" "I do. He was my best friend, we shared a strong bond. We did everything together, even in school we were always paired together and it was so wonderful seeing his smile when he would walk with me to the bus stop." Joey hugged her closer. "He was the only boy my parents would let sleep over... every weekend, just me and him... I miss that. Now every weekend I do nothing, I just sit and stare at the walls. I tried going to our favorite palces, but his parents would always pull him away from me. The last time I saw him was at King's Arcade, our favorite place to go after school. That was two months ago..." Joey looked at her; tears poured down her face. "I'll make sure by the time I leave that you'll see him again." She baried her face his chest and cried. " Come on, we can go up to my room." Sazula lead him up the stairs and into her Lance Bass and Spice Girls filled room. Joey looked around at the posters. "Do you like the WWE?" He asked. "Of course, the wall to the left of you." He turned and saw posters of the Rock and Edge and the Hardy Boyz. "Your favorites?" "Yep! Have you ever played Tekken?" "Yeah, that's my favorite game." "Wanna play. I betcha I beat you." "No, you couldn't beat me if Hell froze over. What character do you use? "Hwoarang, you? "Jin." "I'll make this fast then." "Hwoarang is a wuss anyway." "How DARE you!!! He is the best fighter in the entire game!!!" "Lets see then." Joey sat down next to her and picked up a controller. They chose there people and began the fight and Hwoarang beat Jin in five seconds. "See, I told you." Joey's mouth hung open. "You where so incredible fast... How?" "He's just one of the fastes players. Jin's to bulky, so that makes his legs slow and his fists fast. But Hwoarang on the other hand doesn't have mucles over mucles. He's smaller than Jin in body weight so he's quiker and him having long legs really helps, so that's why his legs are more powerful than his fists. In reality there a perfect match... Hands vs. Feet really, and feet seem to be better." Joey stared at her. "What did I sound to preppy?" He just started laughing. "You put that like a college professor would." "Did not!" "Yes, you did!" Sazula frowned. "It's ok, I know your smarter than me." He said with a smirk. "Well, do you know where Bakura would be right now?" "Um... noon... Mercury Pizza, most likely." They got up and went to leave. "Joey, I'm grounded so I'm not really supposed to go anywhere." "So, do you want to see him again or not?!" "Ok, ok lets go."  
  
Mercury Pizza... 12:30pm  
  
Sazula and Joey entered. "Hi, Sazula, hi Sazula's friend we don't know!" Everyone echoed. Joey stared. "Don't worry that do that to me all the time." "Oh." They walked in the back. Sazula was looking around as if her life depended on it. Then they saw him... sitting with a group of people she didn't know... smoking. Sazula's eyes got big. "Ryou Bakura! She shouted at him. He slowly looked up. "Who is that man?" One of the people asked. He stuck the cigarrete in his mouth. "Who knows." "Bakura, it's me Sazula. Your best friend! What the HELL are you wearing!?" He just looked up. "Litsen lady, buzz off. I don't know you and I don't know how you know me." "At Sadi High last year and I just saw you two months ago! At King's Arcade!" He stood up. Sazula looked at the black leather jacket and black pants he wore with a black bandana to match. "What the HELL happened to you!? What happened to the shirt and sweater style that you looked so handsome in?" Joey stood staring. He walked up to her. "Listen I advise you to leave me alone or something could happen." His warm brown eyes are hard and filled with anger. "But Bakura... I miss you. I came down here to see you again and it looks like you turned into one of those American gang bangers. {No offesne!} Bakura laughed. "Listen sister, you need to just get out of here, I'm telling you this for your own good." Sazula reached out and turned his head to the left. "Don't you remember that scar there?" He quickly covered it with his hand. "We were 4 and playing with sticks and I accidently cut you there with one of the thorns on it." He just looked at her. He raised his hand... and smaked her. "I told you to get out of here! This is Black Dragon territory now." He growled. Sazula stumpled back into Joey's arms. "Hey! You little jerk! Don't you ever touch her like that again!" Joey hit him in the face. "No, Joey stop it!" He looked at her. "Why?" "He doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. So I'll honor his wishes and leave." Sazula turned with tears in her eyes and left crying. "How could you do that Bakura, she misses you with all her heart and soul." Joey said chasing after her. Bakura sat back down. "Stupid bitch. Doesn't know how to listen." He said leaning back. The group that sat around him laughed. "So are we gonna do anything to her?" "Why not scare her a little." One suggested. "Sure, why not." Bakura said with a smirk.  
  
With Sazula and Joey... "I never thought he would join the Black Dragons... There the most feared gang in England. There organazation steches far all over the world maybe..." "They sound like the Red Dragons in Japan. But they haven't been active in years it seems." Joey said putting an arm around her. "But..." She held her cheek. "He hit me. He never did that before. Why does he hate me so. What did I do! I was there for him no matter what! And this is how he repays me!" "Don't worry. I'm sure he still cares for you deep down somewhere." "I hope so... So Joey when do have to leave?" "Next week." "Oh..." "Hey, but I'll call everyday and mail you and e-mail you and it'll be like I never left." "Yes, it will... I won't get to kiss you." Joey hugged her. "I'll comeback someday too. Do you promise we'll be together forever?" "I promise." They kissed to seal there promise. "Oh, Joey I love so much!" "I love you too." They walked home together. "Oh, SHIT!" "What?" "What time is it?" "Um... 1:20." "Oh, no my parents are home for lunch now... I'm in so much trouble..."  
  
Sazula's House...1:30 "*gulp* I'm here." Her parents looked up at her from the couch. "Where young lady, where have you been and... Joey! How did he get here?" "I was out with him at Mercury Pizza. He's my boyfriend, and he came to visit me..." "Boyfriend... What happened to Bakura, I thought you liked him." Her father said. Sazula started crying. "Dear, don't bring up Bakura. She misses him." Sazula looks up. "Not anymore." "WHAT?!" Her parents yelled. "Are you sick did you bump your head!" Her mother said running over and feeling her forehead. "I'm fine. When Joey and I went to Mercury Pizza... We saw him... He joined the... Black Dragons." "WHAT!!!! A sweet kid like that, joining them!!!" "Yep. He acted like he didn't even know me." Her mom hugged her. "There, there it's ok. He just..." "I know." Sazula started crying again.  
  
That Night... "C'mon Joey time to sleep!" Sazula yelled. "I'm comin,I'm comin." He walked up stairs. He saw her laying in the bed snunggled up in the sheets. Joey moved them back snd slid in. "Oh, Joey." She put her head on his chest and held him as he put his fingers through her long, soft hair. "I love you Joey-kins." "Joey-kins... Where do you come up with these names?" "I don't know. I just think of something and if it sounds cute I'll you that." She smiled sweetly. "Oh, just go to bed, silly girl." He kissed her good night and fell asleep. 


	2. Where's Sazula ?

~About 12:30~  
  
Sazula and Joey were sleeping peacefully, snuggled togther. Joey would occasionally talk in his sleep. This time he was talking about food.  
  
"Pizza... Mine all MINE!!" Sazula woke up and smacked him in the head with a pillow.  
  
"Shut up!" Joey opened one eye.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Pizza... Mine all MINE!.. ring a bell?" Joey smiled.  
  
"I guess I'm hungry."  
  
"You're ALWAYS hungry!" Then the both of them heard something at the window. "J-Joey what was that?"  
  
"I donno. The wind ain't blowin or anything." He got up and walked over to the window. He pushed the curtains away and opened the blinds. "I don't see nothing."  
  
"Joey... you have such BAD grammer."  
  
"So?" Sazula looked at him. Then she got up and walked over to him. Sazula opened the window and stuck her head out.  
  
"HELLO!! Is there anyone out there?!" Joey grabbed Sazula.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY!!?!!" She shook her head. Then they heard laughing. Sazula pulled away from Joey and climbed out of the window and jumped into the tree by her window. "SAZULA! What do you think you're doing?!?"  
  
"Going to see what that is. Whatever it is, it's on the roof!" She climbed and climed. Soon Joey decided to follow her. Sazula jumped on the roof. She saw five figures. "Ok, who are you!?" Joey then joined her on the roof. Sazula then felt herself being grabbed and dragged off. "JOEY!!! SOMETHING'S GOT ME!" Joey looked around.  
  
"DAMN IT! I CAN'T SEE A DAMN THING! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Then all he heard was muffles. "SAZULA?!" Then Joey heard of the people scream out in pain.  
  
"OVER HERE, JOEY!!" Joey ran forward, then he felt a impact from the side of him and the next thing he knew he was falling. He hit the ground with a loud THUD.  
  
"JOEY!!!" Sazula screamed, then the hand came back over her mouth.  
  
"Be quiet and you won't get hurt."  
  
"B-Bakura?" She whispered. There was no answer. Sazula felt herself bieng picked up and thrown over his shoulder. She could tell he was walking over to the tree and climbing down, because her leg hit the tree about twenty times.  
  
"Hurry up, Bakura, we gotta get outta here, before her parents get up!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." She heard a door open and she was thrown in and the door shut. The car started up and drove away. Sazula layed there, quiet. Soon she fell asleep.  
  
~Morning~  
  
Joey bearly opened his eyes to the bright morning light.  
  
"Oh... my back, my butt, my head..." He grumbled. Sazula's parents shot out of the house.  
  
"JOEY, JOEY!!"  
  
"Ah, stop yellin... I'm right here." He said holding his head.  
  
"Joey, where's Sazula!?"  
  
"I don't know. Last night, we heard something and climbed up on the roof to see what it was... and I really have no clue what happened. Becuase I was shoved off the roof. But I remembed a car driving away... I was starting to come to then, I guess." Her parents helped him into the house and called the police.  
  
"Hello? My daughter was kidnapped, last night!" Her mother was crying and shouting.  
  
"Ok, ma'am, what time did you notice she was missing?"  
  
"Just this morning."  
  
"What's her name, height,weight and what does she look like?"  
  
"Sazula Kiroshima. She weighs about... 120 pounds and she's 5'6, she has long sky blue hair and emerald green eyes."  
  
"What was last seen wearing?"  
  
"Her green nightgown."  
  
"One more thing. How old is she?"  
  
"15."  
  
"Ok, we'll send an officer over right away."  
  
"Thank you so much!" They hung up. They waited and waited and finally an officer came. Sazula's dad ansered the door.  
  
"Hello. Mr. Kiroshima?"  
  
"Yes. Come in officer..."  
  
"Lakito" He entered the house. Joey had an ice pack on his head. "So, lets get right down to it. Did your daughter have any enimies?"  
  
"No." Her parents responded.  
  
"Did she just break up with her boyfriend?" Joey looked up.  
  
"No, I'm her boyfriend." He said.  
  
"Alright. Did you hear anything last night?" Her parents looked at eachother.  
  
"Well, we did hear something on the roof... but we thought it was just a racoon or something, and we heard some faint screams... but we thought it was just the neighbor's they argue a lot."  
  
"I can tell you, almost exactly what happened." Joey spoke up. Officer Lakito turned to him.  
  
"Alright, kid, tell me, what happened?"  
  
"At first we were asleep..." The officer cut him off.  
  
"You were sleeping with her?"  
  
"Yeah, I was. Anyway, then we heard something at the window, so I got up and checked it out. I didn't see anything, but then Sazula got up and climed out the window and to the roof. I followed her..." And Joey tells him the whole story... or what he can remember of it.  
  
"Alright. Now are you sure, she had absolutly NO enimies?" Joey was quiet for a second.  
  
"Well, she was once friends with Ryou Bakura... but he um... joined the Black Dragons... does that count as an enemy?"  
  
"The Black Dragons!!? Ok, thanks for you information and for our first lead." He left.  
  
"Oh, I hope they find her and she's not hurt... or dead." He mother whined.  
  
"Sazula's a strong girl... it'll take a lot to kill her."  
  
"I hope you're right..."  
  
"Sazula will survive this... I know she will... she has too..." Joey said as tears slid down his face. 


	3. Reunion

~When Sazula Woke Up~  
  
"Where am I?" She looked around and she was tied to a chair. Infront of her, Bakura and some other guys were playing pool. "Bakura!" She shouted with a little flicker of hope. He turned to her.  
  
"I told you something bad would happen." Bakura responded.  
  
"Where am I? I demand to know!!" Bakura only laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well, I demand things to, doesn't mean I'm gonna get 'em."  
  
"Wait till your parents find out about this!!!!"  
  
"Parents? Oh, you mean the ones who kicked me out of the house when I started failing school?"  
  
"They kicked you out? But Bakura... why, how...?"  
  
"Hey, guys leave for a bit, I wanna have a talk with her." The other two nodded and walked off. "They kicked me out because I started failing! Don't you listen!?" Sazula coward.  
  
"Bakura... I'm sorry that happened. I didn't know. But did that mean you had to join the Black Dragons?" He nodded.  
  
"I had no where else to go. They offered me a free ride and I took it."  
  
"But, Bakura... why can't we be friends anymore?" He looked at her with a look only Seto Kaiba could give to someone.  
  
"Because... we can't."  
  
"I've missed you though." He turned away.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Come on, Bakura. You know you care." He whirled around.  
  
"I do not! YOU ARE IN THE PAST! You no longer have ANY meaning to me!!" Sazula was heartbroken.  
  
"Oh, Bakura...you'll always be my bestfriend." She started to cry. He started to walk away.  
  
"You live in the past to much. And anyway, why would you need me anyway? You have that Japenese boy." Sazula looked up.  
  
"That's what this is about, isn't it? You're jealous of Joey, aren't you?"  
  
"Why would I be jealous of some dumb Japanese kid?"  
  
"I don't know... Do you li..."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!" He smacked her. "Just SHUT UP!!" A tear slid down her face.  
  
"B-Bakura... you do, don't you?"  
  
"NEVER!" He snarled. " I would never even care about a person like you!"  
  
"But you did ever since we were three. We grew up together. We were always together, no one could ever pull us apart... and now... you let my boyfriend split us up..." He stared at her.  
  
"Maybe you are right. My parents weren't the ones who said I couldn't see you anymore, or the ones who ' made ' me transfer. I did! I told them to tell you that!!" Sazula looked up shocked.  
  
"You did?... but why?"  
  
"I hated Joey Wheeler... and I still do. I could bear to see you with him. He was nothing but a punk! I was more! I was your bestfriend, I was smart! I was just like you! We were both quiet and shy... but when we were together. It was like we... couldn't shut up. But that doesn't seem to matter anymore..."  
  
"I still want to be your friend. But if you don't want me to... I won't." She head crying. "Don't cry Bakura."  
  
"I-I-I can't help it... I hate Joey and everything about him!! How could you fall in love with a punk?"  
  
"Joey was what I was looking for. Someone different than me. Bakura you mean a lot to me, and I love you as a friend. I love you just as much as Joey and maybe even more."  
  
"I'm sorry, I did this to you..." He walked over and untied her. Sazula hugged him.  
  
"I love you Sazula..." He squeezed her close.  
  
"I love you too." They stood there hugging for awhile. "Now, how's about, you and me go home?" He nodded.  
  
"Yeah, leather is really uncofertable when it's hot."  
  
"And what? Your sweater wasn't?"  
  
"Well, that was a comfy hot." He said smiling.  
  
"So how are we gonna leave?"  
  
"Um... we can take that car." He pointed.  
  
"Fine with me." They climbed in and left back to Sazula's house.  
  
~Sazula's House~  
  
By now it was night. Sazula opened the door.  
  
"MOM, DAD, JOEY, I'M HOME!!!!!" Everyone came thudering out of the kitchen. Everyone hugged her.  
  
"Oh, Sazula, I was sooooooo worried about you!!" Her mother said kissing her. Joey pulled her away from her parents and kissed her for along time. Bakura finally spoke up.  
  
"I'm sorry about the way I have been. I was just jealous..." Joey let Sazula go and looked at him.  
  
"Hey, man, it's ok. Atleast you can admit it... unlike Seto Kaiba..." Then from faaaaaaaaaaaaar away everyone hears: JOEY WHEELER!! WHEN YOU COME BACK HERE, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!  
  
"Whatever Kaiba!" Everyone burst out laughing. "I guess Kaiba has better ears than I thought..." Everyone had one last BIG group hug.  
  
"So Bakura, do you want to go to school agian together? He nodded.  
  
"Sazula, Bakura, we've decided to move and permantally stay in Tokyo!" Her mother said with a smile.  
  
"ALRIGHT!!!" Joey, Sazula, and Bakura rejoysted. Bakura paused...  
  
"I'm not sure if I can come with you though...."  
  
"Of course you can! We'll be your guardians!" Bakura smiled.  
  
"So it looks like we'll all be together FOREVER!!" Sazula said hugging her two guys.  
  
FIN...For good.  
  
* tee hee!! I finished it!! I hope you all enjoyed it!! Please read some of my other stories 2 !! Arigatoo!!! 


End file.
